Rish
by Kamrusepas Night
Summary: Two hundred years after Ella and Char's time a civil war breaks out. There are only two who can restore the crown to the rightful heir - can Rish find the young man who is mentioned in the prophcies? Or will her country destroy itself?


**Disclaimer: **I own Krishna, the merchant, Duke Willard, King Chandler, and this story, while the divine Ms. Levine owns everyone and everything mentioned in her wonderful book, _Ella Enchanted_.

**Author's Note:** This takes place about two hundred years after the events of _Ella Enchanted _– Krishna is Ella and Char's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter – or something like that; I might be a couple "greats" off – I most likely am. . .Oh, and chapter one just kind of explains how things come to be in chapter two – it (chapter one) takes place about fifteen years before chapter two.

**Comments:** This is _very_ Westmark-y – I think I read too much Lloyd Alexander. . .Oh, well – he kicks some serious ass. . .

**Chapter One: The Merchant**

The merchant stood in the hallway – listening for any movement inside the room. When he was sure there was no one in the nursery, he soundlessly opened the door and entered the threshold. Inside a little child – of about six months – slept in her crib. The merchant frowned as he saw her sweet face – how could he be doing this? Murdering the child – the child whom had done _nothing_ wrong –? The answer was obvious – at least to him.

_The merchant stood in the Duke's chambers – waiting for the King's brother, Duke Willard, to speak. The Duke suddenly turned away from the window of his study and turned toward the merchant._

"It has come to my attention that your son committed a felony a couple years back – if King Chandler hears about this, you and your son will surely be hanged." The Duke paused for a moment. "But, if you do me a – certain deed – I will make sure the King hears nothing about this crime." The Duke paced back to the window and then once again turned towards the merchant. "Are you willing?"

The merchant closed his open mouth – he was horrified; three winters back his son's wife had been killed in questionable circumstances – the merchant knew his son had done nothing wrong, but there was no way to prove it; especially when the couple had been arguing before the accident. 

"Yes, Sir – I will. What must I do?" asked the merchant, unsuspecting of the horror the Duke would command him to do – unknowing the malicious feelings the Duke had towards his brother, the King.

"You will take my niece, Princess Krishna, from her nursery – and bring her to me – at your visit to the castle this spring. I am planning a surprise – for her and her parents," the Duke Willard told him.

By the time the merchant had realized the Duke's spiteful plans, it was too late – if he told anyone, he too would be hanged for the conspiring against King Chandler and his daughter, Princess Krishna. There was nothing left he could do _if_ he wanted to live past the next new moon. 

The merchant carefully picked up Princess Krishna – who didn't make a sound. The baby girl suddenly opened her eyelids and glanced up at him with her crystal-blue eyes – she then gave a soft yawn and closed her eyes again. The trust the merchant saw in her eyes made him fall off the edge – he could _not_ kill this innocent child. He _also_ could _not_ fail the Duke. Making up his mind he left the nursery with the babe in his arms.

The merchant left the wing of the castle and headed down the servant stairs and across the hall to the library; like Willard promised there was a table near the door with a monk's robe laid out on it. The merchant picked up the robe and out it over his clothes, then headed towards the back way entrance to the castle. 

Outside the castle a horse – the merchant had left it there – waited for him. He mounted it and headed towards Frell – the one place he knew the babe would be safe until the day called for her to return to her rightful place. 

**Note:** Chapter two will be up soon – please review. It seems I can't write a fan fic without a character sneaking out of castle (or city) in a monk's robe. . .


End file.
